


Inspiration

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Only Fools Here [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Mishima gets some kisses, Self-Indulgent, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ryuji and Akira need Yusuke to relax for the sake of their sanity. Yuuki comes along for the ride.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kids, you’re gonna have to allow me some creative license here. I haven’t smoked in about a decade and I don’t remember what the first time was like anymore, beyond that I ended up sleepy as hell. Clearly brain cells have been fried, so don’t come at me for lack of realism. ;)

 

“You’re going to what?” Yuuki squeaked, looking up at them with big, startled eyes. Yusuke looked startled to but also curious, head cocked to the side as he watched Ryuji fiddle with the bag he’d gleefully brandished a moment ago and a stack of rolling papers he'd spread out on top of his biology text.

“Smoke.” Ryuji said without so much as looking up to gauge Mishima’s reaction. “You don’t have to stay if you’re going to freak out. ‘S not like you were invited.”

Akira watched as twin red spots appeared on Yuuki’s cheeks and the smaller teen let out an offended yelp. Then, when suddenly all eyes were on him, he blushed darker and crossed his arms over his chest. He was, Akira noted as a smile he couldn’t contain started to curl his lips, actually pouting a little bit. It was sort of adorable, in a very Yuuki kind of way.

“I am not freaking out. I just...where did you even get that?” He pointed almost accusingly and, for all he claimed to not be freaking out, sounded scandalized.

Yuskue cleared his throat. “I was wondering the same. Not that I am unwilling to participate, if you two are certain this will help with my artistic block then I am entirely prepared to partake, but this wasn’t what I expected.”

Ryuji made a face in Akira’s direction before returning to his attention to his work, packing the papers with all the efficiency of someone who had done it many times before. The look had been a very clear ‘this is your friend’ and something Akira was used to from Ryuji where Mishima (and sometimes Yusuke, when Ryuji was annoyed and pretending he didn't like the artist just as much as Akira did) was concerned. Which wasn’t to say the blond didn’t like the smaller teen, just that he found him a bit tedious on occasion. Ryuji liked things to be quick and to the point, without lots of questions or explanations and if there was something he didn’t get he prefered to dismiss it and figure it out later.

Yuuki, and Yusuke to a degree, often took more meandering paths to figure out what they wanted. And Yuuki asked a lot of questions. And talked a lot.

“He gets it from a guy who was in his Kinesiology class last year.” Akira explained, stepping deeper into the bedroom he and Ryuji shared. Ryuji and Yusuke were already perched on their bed, their long legs and school bags taking up most of the space, so Akira brushed past Yuuki and settled into the computer desk chair. “It helps with his leg.”

And with not tearing out their hair as the college workload increased and midterms loomed ahead of them, scarier than anything in the metaverse had ever been. At least that’s how it seemed now with all of that stuff behind them and their second year of college weighing heavily.

But they’d started because of Ryuji’s leg. It acted up sometimes if the weather was bad or he pushed himself too hard when he was working out or didn’t use his breaks at his part time job to sit or a dozen other reasons that could pop up. He’d mentioned it to someone in one of his classes, smoking had been the suggestion, and Akira had of course offered to try it out with him. That was just what a good friend did. Ann and Futaba joined in sometimes but tonight was date night with Makoto for Ann and raid night in WoW for Futaba.

They'd never seriously considered inviting Yusuke before but desperate times called for desperate measures. And they were desperate.

There was an art show coming, on top of midterms, and Yusuke had lost his ability to ‘tap into what lurks inside of me, what truly moves and inspires me, and translate it to canvas’ once again. And was driving them all crazy in his search for what it meant to be inspired. He was over at their little apartment a lot, moping and trying to pick their brains for what inspired them, sighing deeply as he scribbled on sketch pads, and all around bringing the mood down. And unintentionally cockblocking which he and Ryuji both agreed was the absolute worst part.

The apartment was small, a bedroom sectioned off by a sliding screen and barely big enough for their full sized bed and computer desk, a tiny living/dining/whatever room, and a kitchen they rarely  used. That meant that when Yusuke stayed the night sex was basically off the table. They were horny but not so much that they were going to go at it with Yusuke only a thin screen away from them.

At this point getting Yusuke back on track was just about life or death. Ryuji had blithely informed him that if someone didn't touch his penis soon: “Even Mishima is going to start looking good. You know he's go for it. And he lives alone.”

That said they hadn't intended for him to be there. Yuuki had just...sort of tagged along. It happened, Akira never minded it, he liked to think the apartment was open to all of his friends. They’d all done so much for him, including Yuuki, so what was the occasional movie night or late night study session in the face of that?

Yusuke pursed his lips then nodded slowly, eyes now focused on Ryjui’s mouth as the blond ran his tongue along the edge of the paper. “I see.”

Akira waited to see if anything else was going to be added to that but it seemed that was all Yusuke had to say on the matter. Akira reached for the case of water under the desk and tossed them around, with instructions to drink up, before hastily downing his own. Dry mouth, he has learned, was not fun at all. Yusuke did as he was told without complaint, never once taking his eyes off of Ryuji. Mishima squeaked, nearly dropped his bottle, then sat down heavily on the floor in front of the bed, clutching the bottle.

Ryuji finished up and, after fishing a lighter out from under the bed, lit up.

“You're going to pull in gently.” Ryuji said as he rotated the joint in the flame. “Inhale then breath out. Don’t slobber on it and don’t hold it in and make yourself pass out. Pass it to Akira when you're done.”

The last point came with a look on Akira’s direction. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. That had happened once and Ryuji just would not let it go. ...he hadn't actually passed out either. Just gotten a little dizzy and tumbled off the bed.

Ryuji went first, eyelids drooping as his lips sealed around the end. The burning end flared a touch brighter and then he was pulling it away and blinking. He offered it to Yusuke, who frowned hard and looked momentarily flummoxed as he made an abortive attempt arrange his fingers like Ryuji’s were before shaking his head, and slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke. Yusuke looked down at his fingers then back at Ryuji as he took another hit (and had the nerve to shoot Akira an innocent look while doing so) then back at his hands. His fingers twitched and Akira swore he could see the wheels turning in his head.

“Yusuke, just take it however feels best.” Akira said, lips twitching. “Don't worry about how it looks.”

Ryuji snorted and smoke swirled around his face. “Is that what you're doing?”

Yusuke didn't see fit to respond to that, opting instead to take the joint, holding it delicately in the V of two of his fingers. He brought it to his lips and, squinting slightly, breathed in noisily. His eyelashes fluttered, his throat bobbed,

Yusuke sputtered then started coughing, hard enough that he nearly doubled over into himself. He put his free hand over his mouth to muffle the sound and color rise up over pale cheeks. Yusuke thrust his hand out towards Akira almost violently, a wordless demand for him to take it away. He plucked the joint free then leaned back in his seat to watch Yusuke’s eyes start to water from the force of his coughing.

Ryuji patted his back sympathetically but was visibly fighting back a grin. Akira hid his own laughter in an inhale of acrid smoke and almost fruity but sour scent. He let it sit for a few seconds, stinging just a little, and breathed out. Another hit, taking it in a little slower this time and tasting it as smoke rolled over his tongue and settled in his throat, dragging it back as deep as he could and letting it burn.

He offered the joint to Yuuki and got a vigorous headshake. Akira arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing, passing over his head to Ryuji instead.

He used his phone to fill the air with music, something mellow with a raspy woman's voice melting into the beat, then sat back in his chair to watch the others.The joint made its way around again, Yusuke managing to only choke a little this time, and let the smoke out not in little puffs but in a thick stream that danced over pale pink lips and curled around his head. Yuuki declined again, head down and eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Akira could feel it then, first the rush and thudding heartbeat, the prickle of sweat on the back of his neck, and then what came next. The edge of calm, body unfurling and relaxing, that heady something that's close to he hadn't felt since the metaverse but not quite it yet still closer than he's ever gotten with anything else except sex.

Which is completely different but kind of right on because it was a racing pulse, eyes blown wide, thoughts slowed and focused and opened up all at once.

Ryuji kept the joint for a while, like he would if if it was just them and there was the temptation to crawl into the bed and let the blond flop down into his lap, to let the world become smoke and sound and the feel of Ryuji’s hair. But Yuuki was in the way, huddled up next to where Ryuji’s *other* leg (never bad or injured or forget fucked, as Ryuji sometime put it) was hanging over the edge of the bed. Moving past him would have been a lot of work. So he stays put and listens to Yusuke insist he doesn't feel anything so it’s perfectly safe to pass it back to him.

Ryuji looked skeptical, was probably remembering what a clusterfuck their first go had been because they'd just puffed and puffed, dry mouthed and dry eyed, until they’d suddenly been in way too deep. But Yusuke pouted, way too pretty as his lip poked out and his hair fell into his eyes, and Ryuji caved near instantly. Akira laughed at his boyfriend then laughed again because Ryuji’s glassy eyes glare was so very offended.

Akira’s turn again and he looked up at the ceiling, at the plastic stars that glowed in the dark Yusuke and Haru had helped them put up, and didn't think much of anything for what seemed like ages. But the joint was still burning, nice and even and not shorter than it had been last time he looked. Another inhale, a soft “no thank you.” from Yuuki and he leaned forward to give it back to Ryuji.

Who looked down at the top of Yuuki’s head as it was passed over then up at Akira. “Mishima. Breathe in.”

Yuuki tilted his head back to look up at Ryuji, confused. The blond blinked once, slowly, breathed in, in, in from the joint, and ducked down to press his mouth to the smaller teen’s. Yuuki gasped, hands jumping up then freezing in the air, fingers twitching. Akira tilted his head and could see wisps of smoke curling from the corner of Ryuji’s mouth, tumbling from his lips and past Yuuki’s parted ones. A flash of tongue, pushed out through the cloud and swept over Yuuki’s bottom lip and Akira could hear him gasp, breathe in, louder than the music.

Yuuki was bright red and coughing when Ryuji straightened back up. He touched his lips then twisted around to look up at Akira with eyes so big they took up most of his face.

“Your boyfriend kissed me.” He sounded awestruck and maybe a little afraid. Akira wanted to laugh, or at least tell him Ryuji was like that sometimes, but his tongue was heavy and stuck to the roof of his mouth so he shrugged instead. Ryuji laughed for him, gravel in his voice. The warmth that had bloomed in his chest spread out, ran up his spine and, as he caught Ryuji’s grin and half-lidded gaze, settled in his belly.

This was probably not a good time to be turned on.

“If you ask him nicely he might kiss you too.” Ryuji said, words oddly sing-song despite how rough he sounded.

Then again...

“I think,” Yusuke said solemnly. His hands were folded in his lap and his expression was pensive. “I thought of something.”

“Oh.” Akira said.

Yusuke nodded. “Perhaps if Ryuji were to repeat what he just did I could be certain.”

“Oh.” He repeated.

Of course. Yusuke would like to watch.

Yuuki huddled up, hands coming up to cover his face, but there was no need. Ryuji rolled forward to all but tumble off of the bed and into Akira’s lap. The kiss came, wet and sloppy, uncoordinated as their noses bumped like they hadn't done this a hundred times before. A slight shift and they slotted together just right, Ryuji’s mouth tasting of ash and the air between them heavy and thick. His boyfriend pushed air into his mouth, into his lungs, and Akira sucked it down without hesitation then sucked Ryuji’s tongue into his mouth as well.

They parted slowly, sweet but sharp smoke floating lazily to further haze up the small area, not yet ready to spread further into the apartment.

Yusuke was watching them, hands up to form a frame as he watched them. Yuuki was watching as well, through the cracks between his fingers, now red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Akira licked his lips, tasted Ryuji and smoke, and waved a hand lazily at Yusuke. “Good?”

Gray eyes flickered between them then down at Yuuki. “...again?”

It didn't take much to coax Yuuki up and tug him into a not quite kiss. Their lips brushed over each other, so feather light they were barely touching at all. This time Akira breathed out and Yuuki breathed in, kips trembling and eyes shut tight. The smoke seeped out slowly, burned as he made himself hold it longer than he normally would, and passed into Yuki's mouth. 

"Huh." He heard Ryuji say from what sounded like meters away. "Yusuke?"

"...I find this display very moving. Thank you." 

"Oh, hey, me too." Ryuji giggled. 

Akira rolled his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want them to bang. ...well. Ryuji, Akira, and Mishima. Yusuke just wants to watch, I think. Idk.


End file.
